


Лимб

by Hexenbesen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships, dark Romanticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexenbesen/pseuds/Hexenbesen
Summary: Кей, чиркнув колесиком, выпускает столбик пламени, и Куроо затягивается сигаретой.Куроо выпускает из легких неровные кольца Ада, и Кей чувствует, как вокруг шеи затягивается петля.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 10





	1. 1. Уроборос

**Author's Note:**

> У слова "лимб" есть несколько значений.  
> 1\. Лимб — в католицизме место пребывания не попавших в рай душ, не совпадающее с адом или чистилищем.  
> 2\. Лимб — видимый край диска Луны, Солнца или планеты в проекции на небесную сферу.   
> (с) Вики

Кей уверен, что Куроо — демон. Он плохо разбирается в религии, но сказать, что Куроо никак не относится к синтоизму, можно лишь раз увидев его улыбку. Такой улыбки не может быть ни у людей, ни у ками, ни у умерших душ, ждущих перерождения. Такая улыбка встречает на пороге Ада и зовет с собой, глубже. Кей не хочет в Ад, но от себя сбежать не получится. Его собственный лимб Луны — вход в преисподнюю, поэтому так страшно подходить к краю и открываться окружающим. Кей хочет быть тонким месяцем, но рядом с Куроо неизменно чувствует себя полнолунием.

Куроо довольно (паскудно, поправляет себя Кей) улыбается, будто читая мысли, и протягивает кусок яблочного пирога.

— Не люблю яблоки, — говорит Кей, отодвигая тарелку на безопасное расстояние: от себя и от края. Яблоки он на самом деле любит, но точно не из рук Куроо. Наверное, это утверждение можно отнести примерно ко всему в его жизни.

— Ешь-ешь, Цукки, — подначивает Куроо, будто сопротивления для него не существует. — Я уже взял два на нас обоих, а тебе нужно хорошо питаться, чтобы голова работала. Это не у меня впереди еще три пары. — И пирог снова оказывается прямо перед носом.

На счет того, что яблоки помогут ему лучше соображать, Кей очень сильно сомневается. Рядом с Куроо мозг отказывается работать в принципе, а после встреч еще долго барахлит, будто компас, побывавший рядом с магнитом. Кей без понятия, почему еще в старшей школе во время волейбольного лагеря все-таки пришел в тренировочный зал номер три вместо отработки блоков со своей командой. Без понятия, почему выбрал тот же университет в Токио, что и Куроо. Без понятия, почему каждый обед, окно или просто перерыв, если получается, проводит рядом с ним. Ноги сами приводят туда, где находится бывший капитан Некомы. А тот только улыбается. Так отвратительно, как умеет исключительно он.

И Кей сам не замечает, как вилка с первым кусочком пирога оказывается во рту. Он принимает яд, грех, проклятье — что бы ни скрывалось за фруктовым вкусом. Послушно прожевывает и проглатывает, подписывая себе смертный приговор. Остаток сахара скрипит на зубах.

— Ну что, вкусно же? — спрашивает Куроо, заглядывая в глаза. Вглядывается так пристально, будто пытается вытащить душу вместе с ответом. Вкусно, жаль, что за километр несет отравой.

— Нет, — отвечает Кей, доедая последний кусок, и Куроо щурится от удовольствия.

— Уже студент, а питаешься все так же как птенчик. — Кей цыкает, не желая комментировать, но этого от него и не ждут.

Из столовой они выходят за пять минут до начала пары. Кею идти через весь кампус, и он наверняка опоздает, но преподаватель по антропогенезу за половину семестра, кажется, уже привык. На улице жарко и влажно, воздух застревает в легких ватными комьями.

— Увидимся, Цукки. — И Кей даже не пытается поправить на «Цукишиму».

Домой он приходит к девяти, и в теле нет сил пошевелить даже пальцем. Оставлять хоть что-то на дом не хотелось, поэтому Кей до упора сидел в библиотеке. Чем ближе к сессии, тем большим количеством информации заваливали преподаватели, а жаркое летнее солнце иссушало волю к учебе. Кей ненавидел выкладываться на полную, потому что проигрывать отвратительно больно. Но Куроо, как бы невзначай, еще в начале семестра бросил: «Ну что, станешь лучшим на курсе?»

«Мне это не интересно», — ответил тогда Кей и начал делать каждое из домашних заданий так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

Желудок сводит от голода, но усталость все равно сильнее, поэтому вместо полезной правильной пищи, которую всегда готовила мама, на столе оказывается чашка быстро-завариваемой лапши. В Токио даже время будто течет по-другому: быстро, стихийно, не давая времени на лишний вздох.

Оказавшись в ванной, Кей и сам чувствует себя быстро-завариваемой лапшой. Ты — то, что ты ешь. Ванна маленькая, даже ноги не вытянешь с его-то ростом, но сидеть так удобно, что глаза начинают слипаться. Вода горячая, будто личный котел в Аду. Может, в преисподней не так уж и плохо?

Пижама приятно льнет к распаренному телу, стрелка часов неумолимо приближается к одиннадцати, и Кей, прихватив с полки первую попавшуюся книгу, опускается на кровать. Когда в замке проворачивается ключ, Кей только устало шипит сквозь зубы, потому что больше ни на что сил не остается. В квартиру, если так можно назвать комнатушку с туалетом и кухней, вваливается Куроо.

— Черт, я ужасно голоден, скажи, что у тебя в холодильнике хоть что-то осталось, иначе мне придется съесть тебя.

Кей, с обглоданной до костей душой, откладывает книгу и встает с кровати. При Куроо он не может прочитать ни строчки.

— Вас не учили, что прежде чем приходить в гости, нужно спрашивать или, хотя бы, предупреждать? — пикировка получается слабой, будто только для вида, и Куроо снова, черт бы его побрал, расплывается в хищной улыбке.

— Твои родители сами дали мне ключи и наказали присмотреть за их дорогим сыночком. Я лишь выполняю свой долг сэмпая, — он прокручивает связку на пальце, а затем снова возобновляет путь к холодильнику.

И это чистая правда. Кей знает, что сам открыл врата Ада. При переезде в Токио он мог написать Акааши — номер еще остался, и они даже иногда переписывались. Но сообщение само по себе ушло Куроо, будто это был единственный контакт в телефоне. Монстр позади экрана довольно облизнулся, когда жертва сама пришла к нему в руки. Он помог найти дешевую квартиру недалеко от университета, встретил у гостиницы, присутствовал при заключении контракта, а потом затаскивал коробки вместе с Акитеру. Его мама была просто в восторге и тут же, не задумываясь, отдала связку запасных ключей в руки дьявола. В глазах Куроо заплясали всполохи восторга. Кею показалось, что в широкой улыбке блеснули клыки. Спину пробило холодным потом, а над ухом послышался мерзкий смешок.

Клетка захлопнулась.

— Почему вы просто не поехали домой? — Кей чувствует, как безбожно проигрывает этот раунд.

— К тебе было ближе.

От Куроо не спасет ни святая вода, ни концентрические круги, ни молитва. Кей наизусть знает адреса всех христианских церквей в Токио.

Кей обходит копошащегося в холодильнике Куроо и щелкает переключателем чайника. Кофе в доме есть только самый дешевый, растворимый, но сейчас сойдет и такой.

— О, сделай мне тоже, — и рядом опускается черная ярко-красная кружка с черным котом — Куроо лично притащил ее еще в первую неделю. Еще до того, как стенки ошпарит кипяток, на дно, по мановению когтистой лапы, вместе с сахаром и кофейной пылью, отправляется щедрая доза виски. — Что? Это ирландский кофе.

— Это алкоголизм, Куроо-сан.

Весь алкоголь в квартиру принес тоже далеко не сам Кей. Куроо булькающе усмехается, отрываясь от еды, и подходит ближе. Все мозговые приборы сбоят, выводя перед глазами только яркую надпись «ОПАСНОСТЬ», но бежать некуда.

Шею змеей обвивает чужая рука, и Кей передергивает плечами, сбрасывая ее до того, как успеет задохнуться. Куроо снова издает смешок, треплет по волосам и, наконец-то, забирает чашку, уходя в комнату. Пространства в квартире слишком мало, чтобы Кей почувствовал себя в безопасности. Сидеть здесь практически негде: есть только пара подушек у низкого столика и кровать — Кей не планировал приводить домой друзей. Куроо — не друг и приходит сам.

Кей открывает окно и достает с полки пепельницу, видя как Куроо хлопает по карманам в поисках пачки Мевиуса. Зажигалка чиркает. Зажигалка чиркает. Зажигалка чиркает. Слышится облегченный вздох, и Куроо наконец затягивается, облокачиваясь на столешницу. С улицы доносится душная влажность и шум города. 

Горячий кофе разгоняет кровь по телу, но бодрости нет ни в одном глазу. Кей морщится от кисловато-горького вкуса, но не добавляет ни сахара, ни сливок. Он цедит кружку медленно, капля за каплей, в то время как Куроо опрокидывает в себя жидкость практически одним глотком и уходит за добавкой. Возвращается он со стаканом виски без кофе и бутылкой. К концу ночи от нее вряд ли что-то останется.

— Завтра только четверг, — а еще Кей знает, что Куроо ко второй и у него не бывает похмелья.

— Так выпьем же за уходящую середину недели, — он приподнимает стакан в шутливом тосте.

Куроо рассказывает что-то об учебе, но слова будто растворяются в воздухе. Кею кажется, что он попал в бесконечную временную петлю, а единственный индикатор реальности — скачками пустеющая бутылка. Кофе в его чашке, уже холодный и еще более отвратительный, тоже подходит к концу.

Куроо достает из пачки очередную сигарету. Зажигалка чиркает. Зажигалка чиркает. Зажигалка чиркает. Слышится разочарованный вздох.

— Черт, можешь прикурить?

Кей не курит, но зажигалка у него есть. Зиппо, коллекционная. Подарок Акитеру на переезд. Кей ненавидит все подарки Акитеру, но этот хранит поблизости. На всякий случай. Холодный металл обжигает кожу. Он может бросить зажигалку на стол. Он может отдать ее. Он откидывает крышку и вытягивает руку сам.

Кей, чиркнув колесиком, выпускает столбик пламени, и Куроо затягивается сигаретой.

Куроо выпускает из легких неровные кольца Ада, и Кей чувствует, как вокруг шеи затягивается петля.

Дым повисает в воздухе. В отблеске уличных фонарей глаза у Куроо темные, будто зрачок черной дырой расползается по радужке. Кей не выпил ни капли, но чувствует, как его ведет. Куроо смотрит пристально, изучающе и, почему-то, не улыбается.

— Хочешь? — Куроо кивает на сигарету, и Кей очень смутно понимает, о чем его спрашивают.

Смысл вопроса остается где-то в порыве ветра за окном, но одно Кей знает точно — принимать предложение демона нельзя. Хочется сказать «нет», но компас уже сломан, а магнит сидит прямо перед ним. Он кивает. Куроо глубоко затягивается, придвигает лицо гораздо ближе, чем то позволяют социальные нормы. Горячие пальцы касаются челюсти, слегка оттягивая вниз, и рот на автомате приоткрывается. Куроо не отрывает взгляд, аккуратно выдыхая дым в губы, едва не касаясь их своими.

Кей чувствует как по легким, вместе с парами алкоголя, расползается яд.


	2. 2. Золото

Тецуро уверен, что глаза Цукки — расплав золота. Они светятся холодным металлическим блеском из-под витрин очков даже на солнце. Да и сам Цукки — золото. Каждый день разное, большую часть времени сверкающее въевшимися в кожу примесями, но определенно золото. Сегодня цвет Цукки белый. Он делает вид, что все как обычно, но во взгляде смесью никеля и серебра сверкает настороженность. Тецуро и сам был бы рад понять, что двигало им вчера. Да и в принципе, что двигает им каждый раз, когда Цукки оказывается в радиусе взаимодействия.

Хотя взаимодействием их встречи назвать безумно сложно. Аурум — инертный металл, не реагирующий с большей частью веществ и элементов. Удивительно, как лучшим другом Цукки стал тот зажатый паренек из Карасуно. Образ Ямагучи уж точно не вязался с фтороводородом. Ядовитым в их тандеме определенно был Цукки.

Тецуро думает, что преподаватель по неорганической химии в первом семестре был бы в восторге, узнай о его одержимости одним конкретным металлом. За время обеда, кроме приветствия, Цукки не говорит ни слова.

В курилке почти нет людей, и Тецуро этому абсолютно не рад. Мысли золотой крошкой оседают на стенки мозга. Сигарета, в пачке осталось три, начинает ассоциироваться с пьяным предложением покурить. Хочется предложить еще раз.

На факультатив по политологии он, на удивление, не опаздывает. Синохара, приятель с факультета, даже занял ему место. Тецуро благодарно кивает и успевает сесть ровно за секунду до того, как преподаватель начнет говорить. После вступительных слов Тецуро хочет забрать рюкзак и уйти. Глаза впиваются в одно из десятка названий стран на экране проектора. «Ирландия».

Ирландия у Тецуро ассоциируется только с одним — старшая Карасуно. В голове насмешливо танцует маленький рыжий лепрекон с десятым номером за спиной. Про горшочки с золотом, зарытые на концах радуги, Тецуро настойчиво не думает до конца пары, пытаясь сосредоточиться на теме занятия. После пар он едет на подработку — готовит школьников к сдаче экзаменов.

Во вторник Тецуро видит Цукки с одногруппниками между пар. Он возвышается аурумовой статуей над невысокими первогодками. Благородный металл светит саркастичной усмешкой. Тецуро чувствует себя драконом. Крылья за спиной вздрагивают. Он подлетает ближе и закидывает лапу на плечи статуе. Цукки морщится и цыкает.

— Прохлаждаешься, Цукки? — слова вырываются сами собой. Статуя сбрасывает с себя лапу.

— Не перекладывайте свои действия на меня, Куроо-сан, — усмешка сияет нулевой степенью окисления. — Мы обсуждали завтрашней тест по «общей археологии», хотите присоединиться?

Первокурсники смотрят на них с благоговейным ужасом, но Тецуро это не волнует. Он довольно щурится, принимая игру, и выливает очередную порцию кислоты. Тецуро надеется, что горелка палящего солнца достаточно разогрела воздух, чтобы реакция прошла успешно.

— Если ты так жаждешь моего присутствия рядом, я обязательно найду окно, в которое смогу посидеть на ваших лекциях, — Цукки закатывает глаза, но Тецуро видит, как его уши покрываются едва заметной розоватой примесью меди.

— Не смею отнимать ваше время, — Тецуро в восторге от того, как вежливые слова изо рта Цукишимы могут принимать настолько оскорбительный оттенок. Справочники утверждают, что золото гипоаллергенно. Тецуро знает, что они нагло врут. Иначе почему от слов Цукки у него перехватывает дыхание? — Думаю, вам уже пора.

И Тецуро уходит, удовлетворенный собственной маленькой победой. Он возвращается вечером, беспардонно заваливаясь к Цукки после подработки. От последнего ученика до дома идти было чуть меньше десяти минут. До Цукки пришлось ехать на метро больше получаса, но рассказывать об этом он не собирается.

Свет в квартире не горит — Цукки, очевидно, снова застрял где-то в библиотеке, но отступать Тецуро даже не думает. Запирая чужую дверь на ключ, он достает телефон и печатает сообщение. «Когда будешь дома? Я приготовлю ужин».

У Цукки в квартире всегда идеальная чистота, и Тецуро чувствует себя всепоглощающим хаосом. Даже неровно вставшие у порожка кроссовки черной кляксой выделяются на фоне деревянного пола. В холодильнике продуктов почти нет, да и готовка никогда не была сильной стороной Тецуро. В морозилке тут же находится рыба, а в глубине полок — гохан. На столешницу опускаются тофу и фасоль. Суп не сваришь, но хоть что-то кроме покупной еды. Телефон пиликает о новом сообщении. «Буду через пятнадцать минут. Надеюсь, вы не взорвали мою квартиру».

Тецуро усмехается, а в груди зарождается предвкушение. Цукки дома всегда особенный. Растрепанный, в домашней одежде, он будто очищен от примесей. Мягкий металл, готовый принять любую форму.

Дверной замок щелкает так неожиданно, что зажженная сигарета едва не падает на сковородку. Цукки появляется на пороге ровно через пятнадцать минут. Запыхавшийся, он недовольно сводит брови к переносице.

— Куроо-сан, вы не можете просто так заявляться ко мне домой, когда вам вздумается, — Цукки злится, старается испепелить взглядом, но Тецуро одержим золотом в любом его виде. Драконий хвост радостно взмахивает, и из пасти вырывается пламя сигаретного дыма.

— Разве не для этого у меня есть ключи? — маленькая демонстрация власти, от которого аурум окисляется только сильнее. Тецуро чувствует как чужие электроны процессом восстановления проходят по собственному эго.

— Зачем вы вообще снова сюда пришли? — расплав за стеклами очков искрит.

— Я думал, сегодня мы уже обсудили то, как ты хочешь проводить со мной время. — Тецуро расплывается в пакостной улыбке. Слова селеновой кислотой разъедают золотую поверхность души. — И я подумал: почему бы не порадовать своего дорогого кохая.

Рыба на сковородке шипит, и Тецуро аккуратно переворачивает куски. Куроо чувствует саднящий желудок голод. И думает определенно не о рыбе.

— Очевидно, обсуждали вы это лишь сами с собой, — Цукки складывает руки на груди, будто в попытке отгородиться.

— Правда? — скрывать нотки булькающего удовольствия Тецуро даже не пытается. Он щурит глаза, пристально вглядываясь в пышущее яростью лицо. — А мне казалось, что в этом обсуждении у тебя очаровательно горели уши.

Цукки возмущенно дергается, вспыхивает, и Тецуро думает, что этот день грозит стать лучшим днем в его жизни. Золото ничего не отвечает и уходит в комнату переодеваться в домашнее. За ужином они молчат, а после Цукки утыкается в одну из своих заумных книжек по антропологии, коротко огрызнувшись, что приход Куроо оторвал его от учебы.

Тецуро улыбается сытой улыбкой и открывает найденную в недрах холодильника банку пива. Шипение газировки ненадолго заглушает шелест страниц. Молчать с Цукки так же приятно, как и разговаривать. Тецуро кажется, будто он на своем месте.

Когда Цукки откладывает учебник, солнце уже скрывается за горизонтом, оставляя Токио на откуп уличным фонарям. Он устало трет глаза под очками, явно вымотанный днем. Золото такое чистое, что, кажется, прикоснись к нему — и кожа покроется черным осадком. Поэтому Тецуро трогает только взглядом. Аурум фыркает.

— Куроо-сан, вам уже не пора домой? — Тецуро весело хмыкает и идет к холодильнику за новой порцией пива.

— Может лучше выпьешь вместе со мной? — вторая банка призывно покачивается в левой руке. Цукки морщится.

— Из ваших рук я возьму разве что яд, когда решу покончить с жизнью, — банка возвращается в недра холодильника.

— А если не из рук? — Тецуро останавливается в дверном проеме, застигнутый врасплох собственным вопросом. Глаза инстинктивно касаются оставленной на столе пачки сигарет, тут же возвращаясь к чужому лицу. В голове проносится предложение прошлой среды.

Цукки напрягается, будто загнанный в угол зверь, а затем шумно выдыхает. Рука с тонкими длинными пальцами закрывает глаза, и в этом жесте Куроо видит усталость всего человечества с древних времен.

— Куроо-сан, чего вы добиваетесь? — Тецуро хочет отшутиться, но Цукки отрывает ладонь от лица, и в его глазах читается крик.

Тецуро чувствует, как его прошибает током. В груди мешается ворох эмоций. Восторг от удачно проведенной реакции, страх неизведанного, любопытство, замешательство и нечто, напоминающее счастье. Тецуро уверен, что это разговор по душам, которого у них с Цукки никогда не было. Тецуро понятия не имеет, что ответить.

— Не знаю, — честно говорит он, подходя к столику. Пачка Мевиуса, едва початая, привычно ложится в руку. Тецуро зажимает зубами сигарету и поджигает кончик. Новая зажигалка срабатывает с первого раза. — Тебя?

Улыбка получается какой-то вымученно-виноватой, но Цукки не улыбается вовсе и молчит. Пауза затягивается и впервые за почти четыре года знакомства Тецуро чувствует себя неуютно. Сигарета медленно тлеет. Цукки не двигается с места, и Куроо решает подойти сам.

— Будешь? — спрашивает он, кивая на сигарету. Цукки упрямо смотрит только в глаза. Тецуро затягивается, глубоко вдыхая комья дыма, и отводит сигарету.

Губ касается чистое золото, и Тецуро чувствует, как по ним расползается копоть, но больше ему не страшно.


	3. 3. Грех

Кей уверен, что их с Куроо удел — границы Ада. Никто не будет ждать их в Судный день, но никто не придет и после. Их Ад, маленький, на двоих, останется закрытым для посещений. Прокушенная демоном губа отдает пульсирующей болью, напоминая о скрепленном кровью договоре. Печать наливается красновато-фиолетовым синяком на шее: одним, темным, размером с теннисный мяч. Удушающая жара на улице насмешливо намекает, что надеть что-то кроме футболки будет самоубийством, да и Кей сомневается, что такое мог скрыть хоть один воротник. Наушники он с собой не берет, и кажется не сможет носить еще недели две. Запирая входную дверь на ключ, Кей открывает себе путь в собственное Чистилище.

В аудитории душно, даже несмотря на настежь открытые окна и едва подкрадывающиеся к восьми стрелки часов. Стоит только зайти внутрь, кто-то из одногруппников присвистывает, бросая взгляд на его шею. Гематома черной дырой расползается вокруг сонной артерии. Кажется, будто чужая слюна разъела кожу. Кей даже не морщится, лишь, игнорируя ноющую губу, расплывается в настолько мерзкой ухмылке, что зарубает возможность любых комментариев на корню.

На семинаре им возвращают домашние задания с понедельника. В правом углу страницы горделиво алеет сотня баллов из ста. Кей усмехается, на этот раз искренне. Губа трескается, и на зубах остается легкий металлический привкус крови. Сознание размеренным шагом гуляет по кругу тщеславия. Стать лучшим на курсе сложно, к концу дня неизменно раскалывается голова, а каждое задание приходится выполнять часами, поминутно сверяясь с источниками. Но пьянящее чувство превосходства туманит сознание. Кей знает, что в конце семестра ему даже не придется невзначай говорить о результатах — Куроо сам полезет проверять списки: что свои, что чужие. А потом похвалит. Скажет всего пару слов, как делал в лагере после удачного блока, но это будут самые искренние слова демона за всю его жизнь. От них станет чуточку теплее, а на периферии откроются врата на второй круг.

Зависть Куроо Тецуро была настолько же естественной как дыхание. Она не сжигала изнутри, не заставляла опускать руки, лишь подстегивала работать усерднее, чтобы ни в коем случае не отстать. Кей понимает кристально ясно, что Куроо не продавал душу дьяволу. Он просто сам был демоном. Талантливым до омерзения, расчетливым до дрожи в коленях и умным до отвращения. Он учился, будто спустя рукава, успевал работать, ходить на тренировки Бокуто, видеться с друзьями и доставать Кея в любом месте и времени. Он загружал собственный день до чертиков, будто ни секунды не сидя на месте, и при этом умудрялся быть бодрым даже спустя пять часов сна на полу в неудобной позе. Если бы Кей был чуть меньше уверен в демонической натуре Куроо, он поверил, что тот — просто робот. Реактивы химических лабораторий доверия тоже не вызывали. Капля крови падает ровно в кружок наспех выведенной оценки на тесте, заполняя ноль до краев.

Впервые за день Кей видит Куроо в курилке, пока сам быстрым шагом, но не срываясь на бег, пересекает кампус к следующей аудитории. Отвратительно составленное расписание для маленькой группки антропологов заставляет кругами обходить всю территорию университета по нескольку раз на дню. Куроо, тоже заметив Кея, нахально усмехается и демонстративно затягивается сигаретой, будто спешить ему абсолютно некуда. Перед глазами Кея, вместе с выпущенным из легких демона кольцом дыма, красной пеленой проплывает ярость. Куроо будто слеплен из провокаций. Каждый жест, взгляд, слово волной проходили по нервным окончаниям, вынуждая реагировать. Бесконечная игра в кошки-мышки, заполняющая легкие экстазом вперемешку с первобытным ужасом. Кей искренне ненавидит это, потому что опции «отказаться» рядом с Куроо не существует в принципе.

Чистилище Куроо Тецуро едва ли лучше Ада. Оно, вопреки названию, абсолютно не очищает, заставляя глубже увязнуть в грехах.

На круг уныния Кей вступает так осторожно, будто, сделав хоть один неверный шаг, утонет в зыбучих песках. Он знает, что это не так — глубже тонуть точно некуда, но все равно медлит. Круг уныния заставляет думать о тех вещах, о которых Цукки не хочет. О том, что, по правде говоря, хочет, но боится, Кей тоже старается не думать. Потому что искренне не понимает, чего на самом деле добивается от него демон, и ошибиться кажется фатальной ошибкой. Но мысли Куроо — тайна за семью печатями. Казалось, даже проникни к нему в кору мозга — не поймешь ни слова. Привыкший предугадывать мысли противников во время волейбольных матчей, Кей каждый раз теряется, но от этого магнит тянет только сильнее.

Куроо было много. Так много, что это заставляло задыхаться, а на инстинктах билось лишь единственное желание — сбежать. Отойти подальше, высоко подпрыгнуть в блоке. Как учил Куроо. Куроо было настолько много, что его катастрофически не хватало. На дне желудка лениво ворочается жадность. Кей быстро, будто пытаясь обмануть самого себя, бросает взгляд на часы. До совместного обеда еще двадцать семь минут. С половиной. Лекция тянется так медленно, что к концу пары проходят столетия. Жадность подгоняет первым собрать вещи и практически вылететь из аудитории навстречу палящему солнцу.

Воздух над разогретой каменной кладкой рябит, и Кей чувствует жар плитки даже сквозь подошвы кроссовок. Дышать нечем, будто весь мир превратился в огромный горячий источник, и вода, слишком горячая для купания, пузырится. Дзигоку бурлит котлами Ада под ногами, но Кей проходит поверх.

В столовой еще практически пусто. Минут через пятнадцать будет не протолкнуться. Кей набирает еду на поднос и останавливается рядом с закутком фруктов. Шестой круг сияет в отблеске света на красном яблоке. Чревоугодие рядом с Куроо не ограничивается потребностью в еде. Оно ноет под ложечкой голодом по грехам, яду и проклятьям. Оно заставляет стремиться к новому, неизвестному, пробовать на вкус все, что подвернется на подносе жизни. Кей вгрызается в яблоко, стоит только расплатиться за еду и занять место около окна. Куроо садится напротив, стоит только взять в руки палочки. С таким же подносом — бенто никто из них для себя не готовит, — но еды на нем значительно больше. Куроо нагло ухмыляется, бросает какие-то незначительные фразочки в эфир. Голод проходит постепенно, не с наполнением желудка, а по мере нарастания в воздухе концентрации едких фраз. На языке ворочается кисловатый яблочный привкус.

Из столовой они выходят не как обычно, за пять минут до пары, а как только опустеют тарелки на подносах. Инкуб утягивает куда-то вглубь коридоров, ближе к крыше, где практически никогда никого нет. Кей думает, что шифруется Куроо отвратительно: на то, как он практически на буксире тащит его за край футболки, оборачивается каждый третий. Кей почти не сопротивляется, лишь бросает хмурые взгляды из-под очков, но Куроо и не думает отпускать ткань, будто опасается потерять друг друга в лабиринте коридоров. То, по каким критериям Куроо отбирает класс, остается нерешаемой головоломкой и отправляется куда-то к четвертому кругу — в загадки сознания демона. Воздух выходит из легких вместе ощутимым ударом затылком о стену. Куроо целуется резко, жадно, будто в последний раз. Он прихватывает зубами кромку договора, заставляя шумно выдохнуть на границе с шипением, слизывает выступившие капли чернил. Пальцы, свои или чужие — не разобрать, путаются в волосах. Сходящее с ума от жары тело плавится, ускользая с границы реальности. На занятие после обеда, как и всегда, Кей опаздывает. На задворках сознания дребезжит выход с последнего круга.

Стоя на пороге, Кей смотрит на дверь собственной квартиры и понимает, что Рая после Чистилища Куроо не существует. Он проворачивает ключ и делает шаг обратно в Ад, замыкая тропу. Лимб встречает привычной темнотой соскучившегося родственника. Кей чувствует себя дома. Над городом тонкой полоской сияет месяц, но Кей знает, что сам стал вечным полнолунием. Дошел до границ, заполнил себя жизнью, очертил свой лимб и полноправно стал им сам. Легкий щелчок входной двери спустя пару часов знаменует приход стража в его владения.

Куроо нагло ухмыляется, оставляет сигареты на столешнице и утекает к холодильнику за очередной банкой пива. Кей сам тянется к пачке, как только слышит шипение открывающейся бутылки.

— Будешь? — спрашивает он, кивая на зажатую меж пальцев сигарету, стоит Куроо появиться на пороге.

И демон не может ему отказать.


End file.
